


Neige Dormante

by Maisunadokei1856



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisunadokei1856/pseuds/Maisunadokei1856
Summary: « D’un noir profondément obscur, d’un blanc pur et immaculé, et d’une solitude incomparable. »Sur l'essence ambiguë d'un être contradictoire.





	Neige Dormante

Il était à l’image de la neige, pure et immaculée, tombant avec légèreté, et se laissant emporter au gré du vent. Une blancheur éblouissante qui disparaissait au contact de la chaleur, se muant en une eau froide et se souillait, se noircissait au contact de la braise. La braise qu’étaient les yeux de Lacie qui avaient percé toutes les barrières de son âme, la braise qu’était la force ardente de sa personnalité et son caractère indomptable.

Lorsque de nouveau, il se retrouva dans la ligne de mire d’yeux aussi scrutateurs et aussi minutieux que le regard de braise qu’il aimait et maudissait de toute son âme, les orbes à l’éclat d’améthyste virent une eau dormante, sereine, immuable. La surface d’un lac que rien ne pouvait troubler, à l’exception de l’exactitude de ces paroles qui lui provoqua un immense désarroi.

Un siècle plus tard, ce furent des yeux de la même couleur émeraude que les siens qui l’examinèrent impitoyablement, cherchant à sonder sa nature, à cerner son essence et son être. L’homme, le présent héritier du titre de sa propre famille, le compara perspicacement à de l’air. La neige légère qui avait fondu au contact de la braise, l’eau dormante qu’elle était devenue s’était évaporée avec tout ce qui restait de son identité. Il était devenu un fantôme vivant, depuis ce jour maudit où il prit dans sa folie la vie de son ami le plus cher.

Les décennies avaient engourdi ses émotions, et la terreur qui l'avait jadis fait trembler lorsqu’il déduisit le sort de son âme, vouée à se consumer lentement mais sûrement jusqu’à cesser d’exister, s’était au fil des années changée en résignation. Il avait à partir de ce moment cessé de se chercher, il s’était abandonné à son destin, continuant simplement d’errer dans le même chemin d’irrationalité dans lequel il s’était engouffré, ses yeux et son cœur aveugles à toute autre voie.

Peut-être était-ce là la raison pour laquelle il était incapable d’imaginer que malgré les fluctuations de son être, que malgré son caractère oscillant sans cesse entre le vice et la vertu, la vérité était que sa véritable essence ne s’était point dissipée mais s’était simplement occultée des regards, le sien y compris. Mais vint le jour où une âme pleine d’amour le regarda, et une voix chaleureuse, en le décrivant, énonça :

_« D’un noir profondément obscur, d’un blanc pur et immaculé, et d’une solitude incomparable. »_

Une main s’était tendrement posée sur sa joue tandis qu'un sourire flottait sur le visage angélique de la jeune fille lorsqu’elle lui dit « Je t’ai enfin trouvé. », imprimant une expression de pure et sincère surprise sur son visage juvénile.

C’était une bien curieuse conclusion, se disait-il. Son corps avait le même âge, la même apparence qu’en ce jour qui avait marqué son début, le jour où Lacie l’avait trouvé et fait fondu. Un hasard, un caprice, rien de plus. À présent des yeux regardaient de nouveau au plus profond de son âme, là où lui-même n’avait plus osé s’aventurer depuis des temps immémoriaux. Alice était à l’image de Lacie, comme une réplique parfaite de sa mère et simultanément son opposée. Lacie, avec ses cheveux de jais et ses yeux de braise, l’avait trouvé par caprice, puis l’avait laissé derrière à courir après son ombre. Mais c’était Alice, Alice aux cheveux immaculés et au regard d’améthyste qui l’a cherché, lui qui avait pourtant renoncé à se trouver lui-même. Elle l’a cherché pendant si longtemps avant de finalement l'atteindre.

Et c’est ainsi que la vapeur spectrale, l’eau noircie par la braise redevint neige, se dispersa dans l’air, dansa avec le vent et disparut en beauté.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack est un personnage si poétique que je me retrouve inconsciemment en train d'écrire sur lui. J'ai parfois l'impression que je cherche surtout à me réconcilier avec sa fin, mais honnêtement, tout "homme vide" qu'il est, il y a simplement tant à dire sur la grâce qu'il évoque peu importe l'angle duquel on le regarde.


End file.
